Blood Brother
by Phipi
Summary: "Apakah kita teman?" anak laki-laki di depannya itu hanya diam tak merespon. Eh? Apa pertanyaanku salah?/one shoot, AU/a farewell fic, mind to RnR?


**Blood Brother****©Saphi-pyon Jr**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspired by Son of Ranbow**

**AU, OOC, and many more gajeness**

**Don't like? Allowed to flame**

_Ini hanya sebuah deskripsi tentangmu, Sasuke, yang tak bisa wakilkan semuanya… dariku_

Ruang kelas yang dingin itu kembali menyambutku pagi ini. Seperti biasa, tak ada yang acuhkan kedatanganku apalagi salam pagiku yang dibiarkan saja mengambang, "Selamat pagi, teman-teman!"

Dengan agak sedih kuletakkan tasku begitu saja di atas bangku. Mataku yang biru mulai berkaca-kaca. Tapi, segera kuusap kuat-kuat sudut mataku. 'Sudahlah Naruto! Kenapa kau cengeng sekali sih? Semangat dong! Hari masih pagi. Bukankah kau telah terbiasa?' sebuah suara di sudut hatiku terdengar.

'Biasa?' Aku menghela napas berat. 'Telinga dan wajahku, mungkin sudah menebal karena sudah terlalu sering menerima ejekan dan perlakuan buruk yang sama. Tapi, sampai kapanpun, dadaku tidak bisa memungkiri rasa sakitnya yang terus bertumpuk. 'sangkal suara hatiku yang lain. Dadaku mulai berdenyut-denyut. 'Ah, kenapa harus berdebat lagi?'

Dengan cepat kuusir perasaan tak enak itu. Mungkin ada benarnya juga kalau aku harus semangat. Pelan-pelan kuhirup napas dalam-dalam sambil memejamkan mata. Mencoba merasakan hangatnya sinar mentari pagi yang menerpaku. Bagaimana aku bisa mulai?

"Ini film baru lho! Ceritanya keren banget! Nggak rugi deh, aku belinya!" sebuah suara terdengar sambil memamerkan sebuah DVD.

"Film apa sih?" sontak suara-suara lain mengerubutinya, tertarik. Berusaha melihat DVD itu dan saling berebut untuknya.

"Tentang persahaban antara seorang anak tukang sapu sekolah dan anak paling bandel tapi jenius, ngg.. terus" suara pertama mulai berceloteh, menerangkan isi film. Aku jadi tertarik. Aku suka hal-hal yang berbau superhero atau ksatria. Dan sepertinya aku mengenal film itu, tapi tak begitu ingat. Perlahan aku mencoba mendekati.

"Memangnya judulnya apa, sih?" tanyaku mencoba ikut nimbrung, meski masih agak menjaga jarak. Tapi, tak seorang pun menoleh padaku. Apa aku terlalu jauh? Apa suaraku terlalu pelan untuk didengar?

Aku maju dua langkah, lebih dekat. Aku mengintip tulisan paling besar di atas DVD itu. Mendadak aku jadi bersemangat. Aku tahu film itu. Dan film itu termasuk salah satu film yang paling kusukai. Aku sudah menontonnya bersama ibu dan Tante Temari di bioskop minggu lalu. Tanpa bisa kucegah, mututku sudah terbuka,

"Iya! Film itu memang seru sekali! Apalagi pas bagian sang tokoh utama menyelamatkan sahabatnya." Apa kau sedang berbicara sendiri? Aku bisa melihat suaraku berbenturan dengan mereka di udara. Dan aku kira suaraku cukup keras untuk jarak kurang dari satu meter.

Dadaku berdenyut lagi. Aku kesal, tak seorang pun memperhatikanku. Apalagi terlihat mendengarkanku. Padahal kupikir, teorinya jika aku lebih dulu tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, mungkin mereka akan menerimaku. Tapi kenyataannya? Tidak. Gerahamku mengeras. Tanganku terjulur untuk mengambil DVD itu, "Boleh aku lihat, sebentar?"

PLAKK! Sebuah tamparan keras menepis tanganku dengan kasar. DEGG! Membuat jantungku berdenyut lebih keras.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengamankan DVDku dulu deh!" sang pemilik DVD memasukkan DVDnya ke dalam tas dengan tampang jijik yang dibuat-buat.

"Ee, ke-kenapa?" tanyaku terbata. Aku tahu itu hanya pertanyaan retoris. Mata-mata itu, ya, yang sedang memandangku dengan tatapan sedemikian rupa. Antara benci, kesal, marah, dan jijik bersatu untuk menghujam mataku, bahkan lebih dalam lagi.

"Eh, apa katanya? Dia bilang apa?" seorang dari mereka tergelak-gelak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bibirku secara tak tersirat, mengejek. "E, eapha?" mulutnya bergerak-gerak aneh, ia sedang menirukanku.

"Cih! Kenapa? Kenapa kau bilang?" seorang yang lain nampak sangat emosi melihatku. Tatapannya itu, menatapku seolah-olah aku ini, "Menjijikkan! Kau tahu, Men-ji-jik-kan!" ucapnya sambil menekankan pada kata-kata terakhir. "Kau sudah merusak kesenangan kami, kau tahu? Dan hampir saja kau mengotori DVD Takaya, dengan tangan kotormu itu! Untung saja Takaya cepat-cepat menyelamatkannya. Dasar anak haram!"

Bugh! Sepotong penggaris besi sukses berciuman dengan kulit lenganku dengan kasar. Membuat keningku berkerut menahan sakit.

"Pergi sana! Jangan pernah ganggu kami lagi! Kalau tidak, kau tahu sendiri kan, akibatnya!"

Tubuhku beringsut sambil mundur perlahan. Kantung air mataku hampir jebol. Kuusap bekas tamparan itu yang sakitnya tak seberapa dibandingkan dengan dadaku yang berdenyut hebat ini. Kemudian dengan berat kulangkahkan kaki keluar.

Kelas ini terlalu menyakitkan!

/phiphiphi/

Taman sekolah, ruang guru, deretan kelas-kelas, kolam ikan, kantin, gudang, semua sudah kukunjungi. Aku hanya berputar-putar sedari tadi padahal sepuluh menit lagi bel masuk berdentang. Tapi aku masih malas kembali ke kelas dengan kepala pening seperti ini sementara wajah anak-anak yang mengejekku tadi terus terbayang, dengan tampang yang jelek sekali tentunya, uukh…

'Dan kenapa harus ditujukan padaku? Apa salahku? Sebegitu bencikah mereka padaku? Apa hanya gara-gara aku adalah anak seorang pelacur, ralat, bekas! Ibuku dulu memang khilaf, sekarang ia berjualan di pasar. Tapi, tak seorangpun terlihat menerimanya. Bukankah setiap manusia pernah khilaf?' teriakku dalam hati. Dadaku sesak.

'Atau karena inikah?' kuraba perlahan dari ujung bibir atasku yang terlihat tak sempurna itu. 'Tidak normal, mungkin orang lebih umum menyebutnya,…sumbing. Tapi aku rasa itu tak membuatku kesulitan berbicara sedikitpun, dan kukatakan bahwa mereka tadi sangat-sangat keterlaluan. Karena, ucapan dan artikulasiku sudah cukup jelas terdengar! Ingat, aku juga punya telinga untuk mendengarkan.'

Kutatap bayanganku yang terlihat samar di kaca jendela sebuah kelas yang kulewati.

'Kata orang-orang itu karma, karena aku adalah anak haram. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa makna sebenarnya anak haram itu. Apa hanya aku tak tahu siapa ayahku? Keningku berkerut. Tapi, yang kutahu hanyalah bahwa setiap bayi itu dilahirkan dalam keadaan suci, tanpa dosa.

Ibuku selalu bilang kalau ayahku itu tampan, sepertiku. Ia memang sedang pergi berlayar ke negeri yang jauh untuk mencari nafkah. Katanya pula, ia selalu merindukanku dan menyampaikan salam cintanya lewat ibu. Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya salah dengan diriku?' tanyaku lagi sambil mengamati bayanganku. Sementara wajah-wajah jelek itu terus menghantuiku lagi. Dan menghancurkan setiap mimpi indahku.

Ya, terpaksa aku harus menelan kenyataan, bukan cerita-cerita yang dikisahkan ibuku, yang mungkin juga ada sedikit kebenarannya.

Bruk! Tiba-tiba seseorang menabrakku dengan keras, membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku limbung hampir jatuh, tapi, langsung kutangkap pinggiran tembok yang menonjol.

"Jangan berdiri di tengah jalan, dong!" ucap suara kesal itu tanpa terlihat minta maaf sedikitpun. Ia nampak tergesa-gesa.

"Oh, eh, ma-maafkan aku." entah kenapa malah aku yang minta maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sementara anak yang baru kusadari kemudian adalah Sasuke Uchiha teman sekelasku itu, sudah berjalan mendahului tanpa mengindahkan permintaan maafku. Meninggalkanku dengan perasaan janggal.

"Apa kau tak tahu ini sudah masuk?" teriakannya terdengar agak jauh kemudian, masih dengan nada kesal.

"Hah?" aku melotot dan segera kususul ia. Bagaimana aku bisa tidak mendengar bel?

Mungkin itulah awal pertemuan kami.

/phiphiphi/

Namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Dia sekelas denganku. Dan hampir dilupakan keberadaannya, sama denganku juga. Tapi mungkin keadaannya sedikit berbeda. Dari matanya yang selalu terlihat dingin, anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu nampak tidak peduli apa yang selalu dikatakan dan dilakukan orang padanya. Hampir setiap hari, ia selalu datang tepat saat bel masuk berdentang sebelum guru memasuki kelas. Herannya, ia selalu pas beberapa detik sebelum guru masuk. Tidak pernah tertangkap terlambat.

Di kelas pun ia akan diam tanpa pernah mengucap sepatah kata pun. Kecuali bila diminta oleh guru, itupun kalau sang guru masih ingat dia masih berada di sana, di bangku pojok kelas. Tempat yang sangat strategis untuk tidur atau bermain tanpa ketahuan guru. Tapi, dia tak pernah melakukannya. Bahkan terlihat terkantuk-kantuk kebosanan pun tidak.

Kemudian, pada jam istirahat ia selalu pergi ke luar kelas entah ke mana. Dan kembali, lagi-lagi selalu tepat pada bel masuk. Jadi, tak seorang pun benar-benar memperhatikannya. Sempurnalah, untuk kehadirannya yang (hampir) tak terasa itu. Kecuali karena dia selalu mengisi buku absen. Tapi entah kenapa, mungkin aku satu-satunya yang memperhatikannya, akhir-akhir ini.

Selain itu, ayahnya yang seorang koruptor. Hutang yang terlampau banyak sehingga untuk melunasinya harus menjual asset-aset pribadi. Ditambah lagi, keluarga yang telah jatuh miskin itu harus menerima bahwa sang kepala keluarga harus di penjara selama tujuh tahun akibat belum selesainya hukuman. Ya, mungkin itu yang membuatnya jadi dingin dan pendiam. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa lebih nyaman bila bersamanya.

Mungkin karena sifat dingin dan pendiamnya membuat wajahnya selalu terlihat datar saat aku mengganggunya dengan keriangan yang mungkin agak berlebihan baginya. Meskipun, kadang raut wajah kesal itu pasti ada, tapi dia tak pernah membentakku untuk diam, mengusirku saat aku mencoba menemaninya duduk hanya untuk sekedar menatap ikan-ikan yang melenggok lincah di taman belakang sekolah, atau memukulku bila ia tak suka dengan perbuatanku.

Lama-lama tanpa sadar, aku dan dia jadi sering terlihat bersama. Kadang-kadang aku menemaninya pulang, yang meski sering ditolak habis-habisan, atau mengerjakan pr bersama.

"Sasukee!" teriakku sore itu yang langsung disambut kerutan kening Sasuke, lagi-lagi. "Kita kerjakan PR bareng ya! Aku tidak bisa!"

"Jangan di rumahku!" potong Sasuke cepat. Tapi, itu juga berarti Sasuke menyetujuinya.

"Oke! Di taman jam tiga yaa?" teriakku lagi sambil melambaikan tangan, "Jangan lupa! Di tempat biasa!"

Tempat itu hanya sebuah cerukan biasa berisi bangku kayu yang dikelilingi semak belukar tak terawatt yang terletak di salah satu sudut taman kota. Namun, kau bisa melihat sekeliling taman yang ramai, dari tempat hening.

Tempat yang sangat pas memang saat kau ingin sendiri. Seperti saat tanggal 14 Februari yang sebetulnya tidak kami rayakan. Tapi, kami saling menukar coklat-tentu saja aku yang memaksa-dengan alasan untuk ulang tahun Sasuke yang memang jatuh tepat pada hari itu. Secara tidak langsung juga untuk meratapi nasib kami yang belum punya pacar. Sungguh lucu waktu itu.

Kemudian ada saat-saat pula kami bertengkar hanya gara-gara tidak memberi kabar sedikitpun waktu liburan. Siapa yang salah coba? Kami berdua hanya saling menunggu supaya yang lain menghubungi duluan. Tapi tentu saja sampai liburan berakhirpun tak ada yang mau menurunkan gengsi untuk bahkan mengucap salam.

Tapi kupikir itu tak berlangsung lama. Kami baikan lagi setelah lagi-lagi 'terpaksa' sekelompok dalam drama gara-gara tak ada seorang pun yang mau sekelompok dengan kami. Drama apa yang dimainkan dua orang? Bukan drama besar bila dibandingkan kejadian waktu itu.

Hujan deras menerpa ruang kelas kami ketika ibu Sasuke berjalan tergopoh-gopoh untuk menjemput anak bungsunya itu. Meninggalkan kami semua, membiarkan tubuhnya basah kuyup. Esok harinya terdengar kabar bahwa ayah Sasuke yang kemarin diberitakan terlibat skandal baru jatuh sakit yang cukup parah.

Skandal apa itu? Aku tak tahu dan tak mau ambil pusing dengan skandal itu. Karena Sasuke kembali bersekolah besoknya meski wajahnya masih berkerut-kerut. Sementara aku sendiri sedang terlibat skandalku sendiri. Tentang ibu. Dan pekerjaannya masa lalunya.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Sepertinya seluruh sekolah mulai membicarakannya. Aku tak tahu siapa yang memulainya. Bagaimana bila Sasuke tahu? Apa dia masih mau menjadi temanku?

Atauu?, "Apakah kau temanku?" entah kenapa malah kata-kata itu yang keluar. Padahal itu percakapan pertama sejak isu-isu dan masalah sepertinya sudah mulai mereda. Laki-laki di depanku hanya memandangku datar, mungkin lebih tepatnya dingin.

Mungkin hanya tatapan datar seperti biasa. Tapi, kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak dan merasa sedikit, err bersalah?

/phiphiphi/

Sasuke memandangi tanah merah di depannya dengan tatapan nanar meskipun lebih terlihat kosong. Di tangannya, tergenggam seikat bunga krisan putih untuk orang di depannya, ya, orang yang telah terkubur di dalam tanah merah itu.

Orang yang telah menemani sebagian hidupnya. Turut andil dalam mewarnai hari-harinya. Berperan dalam setiap keputusan yang diambilnya. Yang membuatnya merasa hidup di dunia ini. Tapi kenapa, saat Tuhan mulai memberinya pegangan, Tuhan pula yang mengambilnya?

Sasuke menggeram kesal. Kenapa sih si bodoh ini selalu begini. Untuk masalah serius pun harus dengan alasan lupa? Dadanya terasa sesak, wajahnya memanas, tapi air matanya tak sampai tumpah. Diingatnya lagi surat pertama dan terakhir orang itu yang datang seminggu lalu lewat seorang tukang krupuk.

… _tak bisa datang, kemarin. Maaf…._

_..harus ke rumah sakit… mendadak sekali memang, aku lupa Sesuke, hahaha_

Bahkan dia masih sempat tertawa?

_Bulan kemarin, …belum ke rumah sakit. Ya, beginilah akibatnya._

_Klep jantungnya lepas, …..mungkin sudah terlalu lama. … juga kena lupus. Jadi, mungkin hidupku tak akan lama lagi. Maaf Sasuke,... aku tidak beri tahu kamu sebelumnya._

_Kata orang, ini juga karmaku yang lain. Akibat ayahku tidak ada. Apa kau percaya Sasuke? Apa kau akan membenciku? _

Kalau aku bisa membencimu karena alasan itu, mungkin dari dulu aku sudah melakukannya, bisik hati Sasuke.

_Tapi, sudah terlanjur. Maaf Sasuke, maaf..maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu._

_Kau tidak akan menangis, kan? Aku pasti tertawa jika bisa melihatmu menangis Sasuke.._

Setitik manik bening menetes dari sudut mata Sasuke. Biar kau tertawa sekali lagi, di sini, sesak dada Sasuke. Tapi, kemudian Sasuke tersenyum. Ia jadi ingin tertawa juga, bersamanya. Manik-manik lainnya mulai luruh.

_Apakah kau akan marah Sasuke jika aku pergi? Maaf, maaf…tapi, kau tahu, aku sangat senang bila kau marah padaku.._

Aku memang marah! Dengus Sasuke.

_Oia, pertanyaanku waktu itu…..belum kamu jawab,_

_Bukankah kita teman?_

Sasuke melipat kertas yang sudah lecek itu digenggamannya. Ia menatap sekali lagi nisan di sudut sana yang berukirkan sebuah nama, Uzumaki Naruto. Di dadanya terasa berkecamuk berbagai perasaan. Dan dengan sekali gerakan lembut, bunga krisan putih itu telah menghiasi dengan manis di atas tanah merah itu. Kontras.

Sasuke mengusap matanya yang memerah untuk kesekian kalinya. Lalu, kakinya berbalik sambil berbisik lirih menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, "Tentu saja bodoh" yang sedetik kemudian diralatnya sementara senyum perih tersungging tipis di bibirnya, "Bukan, seharusnya kau masih punya hutang darah padaku!"

Ditatapnya langit yang mendadak berubah kelabu. "Aku pulang dulu Naruto. Kau tidak ingin aku sakit gara-gara menungguimu kan?"

Di tabir yang tak kasat mata itu, Sasuke bisa mendengar Naruto tertawa.

**End**

**Saphi's Porch**

Hanya dari sebuah arsipan fic lama yang tertunda-tunda. Mungkin hanya ide yang biasa tapi ini teruntuk teman-temanku that I love so, Skyzhe, Ganbatte ne, Pandu, Azami, Pindan, …. Dan kamu tentunya

Mind to **Review**?


End file.
